


Be a good Girl

by KariChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Collage, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariChan/pseuds/KariChan
Summary: Gabriel Shurley was always your favorite Professor and you have a huge crush on him. As your grades drop, he calls you into his office. He makes you an offer to save all your grades - and your graduation. By becoming his sex slave. Despite you have no choice, you start to enjoy your relationship. And how he messes with you during classes.Collage!AU  Professor!GabrielxStudent!Reader - Sex SlavexMaster Relationship. Smut. a lot of smut. nothing than smut.





	1. You are my slave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first English work! I'm a native German so, please be forbear with me, I'll do my best and I don't have a Beta. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

Be a good girl 

You’re sitting in the last class for today. It was a tough day and the weekend wasn’t any better. All Professors had given you homework for the weekend and they all collected it today, just to continue with the next topic.   
You were pretty tired and despite this class was given by your favorite Professor, you started to scribble on your notepad to keep your eyes open. Sadly you always found the voice of the Professor very calming, so it now just helped you to completely sink into your thoughts.   
“Hey, Miss Y/N!”, Professor Gabriel Shurley yelled at you and you jumped up in your seat. You didn’t notice that he already called you three times before. “I know its Monday and it’s the last lesson and I’m pretty sure that what you are drawing will look wonderful, but would you please pay attention? At least for the last 20 minutes?”, he said in a warm tone but you know he was disappointed in you. “Also I want to see you after class”, “Yes, Professor. I’m sorry”, you mumble, your face turning red.   
The rest of the class you tried to follow the topic but you missed so much that nothing really made sense.   
After the Professor ended the lesson, all other students pack their things and left the class. You felt a bit nervous. It was not the first time you talked to a Professor alone but it was the first time you were asked to stay after class. At least it was Gabriel and no other Professor. He was that cool kind of Professor. That one, that wanted to be called by his first name, had an open ear for everyone and always with a joke on his lips.  
Unsure what to do you took your bag and walked slowly to the Professors desk.   
“Ah, Y/N. Let’s go into my office, okay?”, he looked at you with a warm smile and you nodded, “Okay”. “Great”, he took his bag and led you the way down the hall to his office.   
He opened the door and hold it open for you. “Please, come in”, “Thanks”, you mumble as you step into the office and he closes the door behind you two before he headed to his desk, gestured to you to sit down in front of it.   
“Hey, what's wrong? Usually, you’re not that shy”, he asked and leaned against the table in front of you. “Yeah, it’s just the first time I get called into a Professor's office”, you admitted. “Don’t worry. I just want to talk to you. And I’m not mad that you didn't listen earlier, believe me, you’re not the only one”, he chuckled and you couldn't other than to join in.   
“But I’m not used to you not listening to me. Is everything okay?”, “Yeah, I just had a bad day. I’m really sorry”.   
“I would believe you if it would be the first time. And if other Professors wouldn't have told me, that your grades went terribly bad. Too bad”. You said nothing.  
“I heard some rumors lately about you and some dudes from the sorority”, he said and you saw a dirty mischievous grin running over his face for a moment.   
“There is nothing true about it”, you said, but a bit too fast.   
“Oh, is that so? I believe something different”.   
“Would you show me what you were drawing instead of listening?”, he asked, still in his friendly and soft kind but there was an undertone in his voice.   
You gulped and getting more nervous. As you didn’t answer, his look went a bit cooler.   
“Y/N. I will not ask you again”, and this time the undertone was clear and made it clear that he was not joking.   
It was the first time that you saw your Professor like that and you felt your hands becoming sweaty. So you opened your Bag and took out the notepad, your hands a bit shaking as you gave it to him. As you do he watched you but only as he opened the pad he took his look from you to see your work.   
You could watch how a shadow of surprise went over his face, just for the split of a second, before his face darkened.   
“That's me. Isn’t it?”, he asked and you were only able to mumble a little “Y-yes”.  
“What?”, he asked.   
“Yes, Sir”, you said out clearly.  
“Do you have a crush on me?”, he asked brusquely. You felt the panic coming up in you but at the same time, you were too afraid of him to lie.   
“Yes, Sir”, you admitted quietly and looked down on your feet.  
You noticed a movement but before you could react he was over you. With one hand he leaned on the chair you were sitting in, with his other he grabbed your chin, holding it, forcing you to look him right in his golden eyes.   
“Say it”, he murmured. You gulped hard.   
“I have a crush on you, Professor”  
“Good girl”, he said, this time with a way softer voice, as he brushes over your lower lip with his thumb and over your cheek.   
“See, when you behave and do as I tell you, I’ll be good to you. Very good. Do you understand?”. You nodded.   
“Fine. Then I will tell you how this will be working. From now on you’ll be my slave. My sex slave to make it clear. My slut. You do as I will tell you and if you’re going to be a good girl I will be good to you. Reward you. But If you fail or are not willing to follow my order, I will punish you. Is that clear?”, “Yes, Sir”, you nodded and it seems like he was already pleased with you.   
“Very Good. There is just one rule for you. Don’t touch yourself. Don’t masturbate. Not without my permission. Clear?”, “Yes, Sir”. “And be sure I will know everything”, he whispered into your ear and placed a little kiss on your cheek.  
With that, he let go of you. Just before you’re about to leave the office he stopped you.   
“Oh, and Y/N? As a first little reward for you being so cooperative, feel free to masturbate before you went to sleep today, okay?. And if I say feel free, I mean you have to. It's an order. Good Night, Y/N”, he said and despite his mischevious grin was his voice warm again.


	2. It's an oder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after you left Gabriel's office, you have to complete the order he gave you. And he wants to see you in his office the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took me some time to get into the right mood again.   
> Thanks for all the Kudos and Subscriptions so far! 
> 
> I really hope you can enjoy this chapter despite it contains not much Gabriel.

After you got out of the office, you went back to your room as fast as you could without running.  
When you were finally in your room in the dorm, you leaned against the closed door and tried to breathe again.   
You still didn’t realize what just happened back in the Professor’s office.  
How could this lovely and always-in-a-good-mood person have such a dark and frightening site? And why did he choose to make you his slave, all of a sudden?   
As you stepped away from the door, you realized that you were still shaking a bit.   
Despite the fact, that you really had a crush for Gabriel for a long time and had dirty fantasies about him, you had no chance to say no to all this. And it didn’t even come up to your mind. And still, now, thinking about this look in his eyes, you don’t even dare to think about don’t play along. He was just too frightening. But you tried to ignore that part of you, that was pretty exciting. Curious about what will happen. And above all, the little part that wanted to know what will happen when you wouldn't play along.  
Sunken in your thoughts you went down to dinner, ignoring all the whispered gossip about you, the sorority guys and that you were called into Professor Shurley's office.   
After you ate a bit you went back to your room. It was a single room like everyone gets in his last two semesters. Now you're happier about that than ever before because you were sure you'll need this privacy in the future and surely not for studying.   
A look on the phone told you, that is was already okay to go to bed. You really hadn't that much sleep the last three nights and your mind was too mixed up to focus on any homework.   
So you went to your bathroom, brushed your teeth and changed to your sleeping clothing, which was actually only a wide shirt and your panties.   
After closing the curtains and plugging in your phone, you crawled into your bed and turned off the light.   
“Feel free to masturbate... It's an order”, Gabriel's words came back to your mind.   
You sigh and let one hand wander under your shirt to grab your breast and the other down between your legs, stroking lightly over your private parts.   
As you do, a light shiver goes through your body and you notice, that your panty was already pretty soaked. This whole situation seems to turn you more on than you thought.   
You let your mind wander, back into the office, back to Gabriel. How close he was. How close he will be in the future. What he will do to you.  
As you started to knead your breast, twirl your nipple and slip your hand in your pants, you thought about that little kiss he placed on your cheek. If this was a little reward for you for understanding, what will other rewards look like? And feel like? You thought about his lips all over your body and you let out a little moan as your first finger slipped between your lips, spreading your wetness up to your sweet spot.  
Slowly, you began to circle your clit, before you dipped a second finger into you, preparing to join the first one.   
It doesn't take you long, before you started to move your hips into your own movements, twirling and twisting your nipple more and more and gasping in the rhythm of your body. Your movements went faster and soon, your hand that treated your bust, trailed down your body, slipped between your legs and joined the other. You let out a louder moan as you pushed two fingers at the same time into your slippery vag.   
In your mind, it was Gabriel who touched you. Who gave you so much pleasure.   
You moved your fingers in and out, arched them, so they massage your insides. Movements went faster and faster, your back curved against the mattress and you let out a groan as your orgasm came over you in waves, making your body tremble and leaving you panting.   
You could barely remember that you pulled your blanket over you before you fell asleep.

You grumbled in your pillow as your alarm goes off. After hitting the snooze button twice, you finally got up and went under the shower. Under the hot water you finally awake and again your thoughts went to the happenings of yesterday. Still, complete unknowing of what will happen and what Gabriel will do to you. As you thought about it, you remembered that you had at least one class every day by Gabriel. Of course, it was completely normal cause he taught your two main subjects, History and Ethnology. And with that, you were under his responsibility. How could you forget that?   
Shaking your head over yourself, you turned off the water and wrapped a towel around you. Back in your room, you went to your wardrobe and took out the clothes you wanted to wear today. As you got everything you just dropped your towel and started to get dressed.   
After you came back from breakfast, you started to pack your things for today's classes. You were about to went back to the bath to brush your teeth as you heard your phone rang. A look on the display showed you a message. You didn’t know the number but as you read the text, you know from who this was immediate.  
“Come to my office before classes. If you have toys, bring them all”  
You felt a light heat coming up your face. You didn’t expect to see the professor before the two lessons in the afternoon and now he wanted to see you before all the courses stated. No, he wanted to see you NOW. A look at the clock told you that it was already that late.  
In a hurry, you opened the bottom drawer of your nightstand and took out a small, black pouch and put it in your backpack. Then you took your phone and a zip hoodie and left your room, heading to Shurley's office. -   
Ten minutes later you stood in front of the door, tried to calm yourself down with a deep breath before you knocked twice.   
“Come in!”, you heard Gabriel's voice from inside. You opened the door and saw the Professor sitting at his desk, his golden hair fell into his face while he looked down, writing something. As you closed the door behind you, he looked up and gave you a warm smile.   
“Good morning, Cat”, he said in his same warm and friendly voice as usual.   
“Good morning”, you said shyly and he stood up and came around the desk, signaling you with a finger to come nearer. “Don’t be that shy. You never were and when you start it now, people will get wondering about it. Besides they already know, that I called you here yesterday. I want you to act just as usual, okay?”, he said, still in a soft tone. You nodded and took another deep breath “Okay”, you said with more confidence. He smiled.   
“Now, let me see what you brought me” he grinned and wiggled with his eyebrows. He didn’t know that you love it when he does.   
You let your backpack dropping on the chair next to you, opened it and took out the black pouch. Your eyes met as you gave it to him and you felt the heat in your face again.   
He stood just about two steps away from you and now, that you were so close to him you noticed, that he was only about a half head taller than you but his authority made you feel much smaller. And him a lot taller.  
“Let's see”, he opened the pouch, looked inside and then back to you “That's really all you have?”. You nodded. “Just a small dildo and a small vibrator?”, “Yes”, you confirmed.   
“All right then, I will keep them. I decide when you can use wich toy”, he declared and put the bag behind him on the table.   
“Did you like using toys?”, he asked you and you thought about it for a moment.  
“Sometimes. I like it with and without”, you said and he put on his mischievous smile again. “So it depends on how horny you are, huh?” and you were only able to nod.   
“And you weren’t that horny last night?”. His voice went a bit darker and the question left you shocked and blushed. “H...How?”, you stutter and he came a step closer so that he was right in front of you and you could feel his breath on your skin as he was answering your uncompleted question.  
“I told you I know everything”, he said while he looked you right into the eye.   
And as if these honey-like eyes wouldn’t drive you crazy enough, he leaned forward and whispered into your ear, almost like yesterday but with a way deeper and softer voice. This time it wasn’t a warning, this time it was a praise “And you did great last night”.   
You still felt his hot breath on your cheek as he leaned back and looked at you with a satisfied smile as he saw you just blushed even more.   
“Don’t be ashamed. It was just as I wished. Continue with such a good behavior”, he said and you swallowed and nodded. Then you remembered he told you to be confident like usual so you added a clear “Yes, Sir.”, “Good Girl”.


End file.
